Geo-Force
|affiliation = Outsiders }} The Crown Prince of the European state of Markovia, Geo-Force possesses immense powers connected to the Earth and as such is able to manipulate rock at will, create lava bursts from his hands and alter Earth's gravitational pull on himself and others. As a commanding leader of his people and of the Outsiders, he took over leadership of the black-ops team following Batman's withdrawal. Background The crown prince of Markovia, Prince Brion Markov allowed Dr. Helga Jace to use a device on him to give him geokinetic superpowers with which he could stop an insurrection mounted by the Baron Bedlam. As five other superheroes (Batman, Metamorpho, Black Lightning, Katana and Halo) also converge on Markovia for various reasons, the combined might of their power turned back Bedlam's armies and freed Markovia from the baron's tyranny. However, he could not save his father. On his deathbed, King Viktor Markov his sons, Brion and Gregor, to do what they could to defend the country and also to look for the location of their half-sister Tara Markov. While Gregor took the crown as Markovia's new king, Brion opted to stay with the heroes as part of a new "black ops" group known as "The Outsiders". With the promise of learning to control his new powers, Brion travels with the team to Gotham City where he attends college in between missions. During a chance encounter with the Teen Titans, Brion is reunited with his half-sister, Tara, who had been sent to America by their father in order to avoid a scandal due to Tara's birth being the product of a illegitimate affair. Following Tara's betrayal and death, the Titans decide to not reveal the extent of her betrayal to her brother, instead opting to let him believe that she had died a hero trying to defeat Deathstroke. However, Batman later reveals the truth to him. After the Outsiders split from Batman, they become privately funded by Markovia and Brion becomes their unofficial leader of the team until Major Disaster destroys their base. When the sovereignty of Markovia comes under threat yet again. Brion sends a team of Outsiders to investigate the mysterious new prime minister and discovers Psycho-Pirate attempting to gain rule over the country. As the United States government withdraws any foreign aid from Markovia until they releases the true names of the Outsiders, King Gregor; Brion's older brother, is murdered before he can make a decision. Due to royal succession, Brion becomes the country's new king but is forced to abdicate and is imprisoned when Gregor's wife reveals that she is pregnant and becomes the country's new Queen, Queen Iona. With the revelation that Dr. Helga Jace had allied herself with the Manhunters due to their dedication to knowledge and killed King Gregor, the incident is quickly followed with the death of Metamorpho and the depowerment of Looker and Halo falling into a coma. No longer able to hold the team together, Brion disbands the remaining Outsiders and retires as Geo-Force until he is inexplicably framed for the murder of Queen Iona and inadvertently forms a new group of Outsiders in an attempt to clear his name. Involvement *Players with The Battle for Earth DLC can create a new character by selecting a pre-made character template inspired by Geo-Force. Trivia *Geo-Force first appeared in Batman and the Outsiders #1 (1983) *Following Terra's death, Brion could not bring himself to continue wearing his original Earth-tone uniform as it reminded him of his sister; who wore a costume of similar colours. He was later presented with a new uniform that bore the colours of his nation's flag; green and gold. *Since attending college, Brion has had a long-time girlfriend, Denise Howard. However, since she is not a Markovian, they can never be fully married. *Both Brion and Tara's powers were provided by Dr. Helga Jace, a scientist in residence from Markovia, and otherwise only proved effective with members of the royal family of the country. So when Baron Bedlam tried to undergo a similar operation, he could not keep them for long, which enabled Brion to defeat him. Gallery File:InspiredGeoforce.png|Male "Inspired By" model. File:InspiredGeoforceFemale.png|Female "Inspired By" model. File:GeoForceDCUO.jpg External links * Wikipedia * DC Database Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Earth powers Category:Meta Category:Outsiders